Automobile manufacturers and suppliers constantly strive to improve the aesthetic appeal of vehicle interior components. Such considerations have influenced the design of vehicle interior trim, seat, and console components to name a few.
Some vehicle seat designs include an extendable thigh extender for the comfort of the passengers. Typically, the thigh extender is mounted on a moveable bracket which, if not covered, would be undesirably visible. In at least one prior art design, the moveable bracket is covered with a cover including a plurality of folds which open and close in an accordion-like manner. Although such designs work well, the fabrication of such covers involves additional manufacturing steps adding to the cost of the vehicle seat.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved vehicle seat thigh extenders in which the moveable bracket is covered in an aesthetically acceptable manner.